


[OFF-TOPIC] open comm channel

by wonderwhatthisbuttondoes



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Discussion, Other, Plot Ideas, author contact thread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwhatthisbuttondoes/pseuds/wonderwhatthisbuttondoes
Summary: Talk to me about off-topic things in the comments if you can't reach me elsewhere.





	[OFF-TOPIC] open comm channel

First, there were the boards...


End file.
